Sona (episode)
Sona is the 44th episode of the American television series, Prison Break. The episode is the 22nd episode and the season finale of the series' second season. Written by series creator Paul T. Scheuring and directed by Kevin Hooks, the episode first aired on April 2, 2007. References to "Sona" were made in the preceding episodes, "Sweet Caroline" and "Panama". Regarding the casting of this episode, Rockmond Dunbar (who plays Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin), does not appear in this episode. Storylines In Chicago, Illinois, former Secret Service agent Paul Kellerman (Paul Adelstein) testifies at Sara Tancredi's trial. He explains that he framed Lincoln Burrows on the order of former US Vice President Caroline Reynolds. When the prosecution cross examines him and asks what it has to do with Sara, Kellerman replies that Sara was right to run because he had orders to kill her. At the conclusion of Kellerman's testimony, the prosecution agrees to drop all charges against Sara Tancredi and will instead press charges against Kellerman. He is quickly handcuffed by court officers. "I literally don't know what to say to you." Sara says to Kellerman in shock. "It's been good knowing you, Sara." he replies. Kellerman is wearing a prison issue red jumpsuit, awaiting transport. A corrections officer driving claims that the engine light is on, and stops under a bridge. With a smile, Kellerman attempts to regale the other corrections officer with a story of French resistance soldiers considering it the highest honor to smile during their capture and death. The officer tells him to shut up, while the back door opens. Masked men with guns prepare to fire their weapons. "Took you long enough." Kellerman tells them with a smile. Numerous gunshots blare under the bridge, seemingly ending Paul Kellerman. Michael Scofield Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller) is in Panama aboard his ship, the Christina Rose. He ponders in flashbacks about the process of his rescue of brother Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell). A local boy (Chaco) attempts to solicit spliff and mushrooms, but Michael dismisses him. When contacting Alexander Mahone (William Fichtner) the former FBI agent promises Burrows' life in exchange for the boat and Charles Westmoreland's money. Michael questions Mahone if this will be the same as when he dealt with John Abruzzi, David Apolskis, and Charles Patoshik. Mahone replies that he too is on the run, and is liable to have more jail time than Michael himself. He reiterates that he and Lincoln are at the warehouse in Panama City and to arrive with the trade quickly. Agent William Kim questions Mahone by telephone. Mahone says that he'll have Scofield and Burrows by the time Kim gets to Panama. Michael leaves a farewell message for Sara, expecting that she will not receive it. Sara is with her late father's aide Bruce. A news reporter states that Lincoln Burrows is exonerated from his murder charge. Sara attempts to call Michael back, but he does not answer, as he busies himself with a deal with Chaco, the local boy he encountered earlier. William Kim meets the enigmatic "Pad Man" in a limousine. The name "Sona" is brought up again and Pad Man's final message to Kim is "Just one is needed." Kim leaves to discharge his duties. In the warehouse, Mahone calls his estranged wife Pam. She appears to be unsure about the new plans to return with her former husband. She tells him that it may not work out, and that it cannot be as it was before. Mahone agrees, as Lincoln slowly unscrews the pipe holding one of his handcuffs. In a Panama City Hospital, Fernando Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) has flashbacks of his beloved Maricruz Delgado. He leaves the hospital against medical advice and calls the US Embassy. He looks for Brad Bellick (Wade Williams). Bellick is in a jail cell screaming for a lawyer. He meets T-Bag and the two squabble viciously. Brad Bellick is taken from his cell and led away in handcuffs. Young Chaco takes Michael to see Dejesus and his entourage, aboard a docked boat. When Michael claims to want a deal, Dejesus slaps Chaco and chastizes him for bringing an American agent to his boat, and holds Michael at gunpoint. Michael tells Dejesus to search for Michael Scofield on the internet. Dejesus' henchman checks via his notebook computer, to find an FBI dossier with a $100,000 reward offered. Michael claims he can offer more than $100,000. Sucre inquires about the location of "Recolada Station". Before he can get there, he sees Bellick being taken away. When he weeps about Maricruz, Bellick replies that he'll tell him where she is when he finds him a way out. Sobbing, Sucre collapses on the pavement while Bellick is driven away. Michael docks his boat by the warehouse, taking the money with him. Mahone brandishes his gun upon Michael's entrance. Michael dryly replies that Mahone should change the name of the ship because his mother wouldn't have approved of him. Mahone agrees while he uses his phone to contact the police. He tells them that a "well dressed Asian man" has been murdered by two American men. Michael implores Mahone to let Lincoln go, and Mahone shouts for the money in reply. Kim appears in the warehouse, and his own men appear before Mahone can set him up. Lincoln frees himself by unscrewing the pipe he was confined to. The brothers escape, while Mahone breaks the neck of a Company agent and escapes the scene via Michael's boat. At the Gatun Lake Panama Canal crossing, Mahone is stopped by police. They claim that the boat has been flagged for illegal activity. The police board the boat and find a large amount of cocaine. Mahone is promptly handcuffed. Lincoln and Michael walk through a wooded tropical area. Lincoln believes that with that much cocaine, Mahone will be in jail for at least ten years. Chaco makes good on his deal. A smaller, more austere boat lies waiting for them at a dock nearby. "She's very pretty." Chaco says. "She'll take us where we need to go." Michael replies. "Not the boat, señor." Chaco says. Michael sees Sara emerge from the boat. The two embrace. Sara tells the brothers that Lincoln is exonerated, Paul Kellerman confessed his role, and her father's aide Bruce says that Michael will probably not be prosecuted, either. As Sara looks for a drink and Lincoln opens his handcuffs with a pick, Kim appears, gun drawn. The brothers offer the money to him, but Kim simply kicks it into the water, calling the five million dollars "pocket change". Before he can shoot either of the brothers, Sara shoots Kim and he falls dead into the water. Police sirens immediately blare, and the trio run. Lincoln is split up from Michael and Sara, and as they run through the forest, Lincoln finds himself hiding in an old ship yard. Sara and Michael find an abandoned shack but the police quickly surround it. Michael attempts to calm Sara. He tells her they still have their date coming up, and that they will simply explain their story and the police will let them go. "I love you." Sara tells Michael. "I love you too, Sara." Michael replies. They leave the shack together, but Michael appears to take Sara hostage. He leaves Sara, throws the gun to the ground, and tells the police that he is responsible for the death. Sara screams that he did nothing, but they take Michael away into custody. Mahone, in custody, calls Pam. "Forget about the tickets. Forget I ever existed," Mahone simply tells her. Crying, Mahone terminates the call, and Pam herself is devastated. Lincoln goes to see if Sara is still at the police station. A female police officer that Linc approaches states that Sara had just been released moments prior to Lincoln's arrival. Confused, Lincoln turns around and scans the streets for Sara. He does manage to spot her and yells out to Sara, but she does not hear him and continues to walk. Lincoln also spots a man standing against a parked vehicle, who seems like he is waiting to follow Sara. At night, Michael and Mahone are taken from a Panamanian police transport, in shackles. On Long Island, New York at the fictional Basil Island Research Facility, the enigmatic Pad Man stands in a white, sterile area. An underling appears, calls him "General" and informs him that Scofield has been taken, but warns him that Scofield will eventually break out, mysteriously adding that "it's in his blood." The General replies "that's exactly what we want him to do", insinuating that such an escape is part of his plan. Michael finds himself in the horrible Panamanian prison "Penitenciaría Federal de Sona", or in English - Sona Federal Penitentiary, with deplorable living conditions and fearsome inmates pursuing Michael with their eyes. A battered Bellick lies on the floor, experiencing convulsions. At the end of the hall, Michael steps through another doorway back outside and into the rain, approaching a blinding light as the season closes. Theodore Bagwell Meanwhile, T-Bag seems relieved when a random Company Man meets him at his cell. T-Bag tells the man that since they have Scofield now, the deal they agreed upon stipulates that he should be free by now. "You got caught, Bagwell." the man replies coldly before leaving. Enraged, T-Bag futilly screams at the departing man. Trivia * Some of Michael Scofield's personal data can be seen on his wanted page. * When Pam answered Mahone's call while he was in Sona, she laughed and said "getting impatient, reminds me of when we were in college". Earlier in The Season it was revealed that Mahone joined The Army after finishing school to escape his abusive father. * According to the DVD commentary for this episode, originally, Lincoln was suppose to find Sara at the end of the episode, but because of Sarah's pregnancy in real life, they wrote the mystery of where she was and left it hanging until next season, due to her being unavailable for the first three episodes of season 3. The story of Sara and L.J's kidnapping at the beginning of season 3 was written when planning the outlines of season 3.